


Okay? Okay.

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Christmas alright, Fluff, IT'S SO SWEET, M/M, and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: It's really short and sweet, and nothing special, but hey! Merry Christmas everyone!





	

Changmin might not be overly fond of Christmas, but Yunho loves it almost as much as he loves DBSK and Changmin. Which is why he probably would, if he had to, kill the person who spoiled Christmas for Yunho, but thankfully most people seem to share the sentiment and don't try to ruin the winter holiday.  
His service is mostly boring, being in the police is easy, but boring, so he has a lot of time to think. Somewhere around October he finds a perfect way to improve Christmas in Yunho's eyes, as if that's even necessary, and he has to bribe few fellow police officers to be able to sneak out and do some early Christmas shopping. He doesn't tell anyone because he knows how it goes. You tell one person and then suddenly everyone knows, but they are all going to swear they never told anyone. He knows better.  
Yunho gets released one day earlier, so he picks him up, and Changmin doesn't know whether he wants to do his thing rightaway, without waiting for Christmas, or fuck the other man in the backseat. He settles for sitting in silence. On his side, because Yunho doesn't shut up for the whole drive to his parents' house. Changmin really missed this dumbass. So, so much that his heart swells with love and joy. It's so gross, when did he turn into this lovesick mess, he used to be cool, too good for basically anyone. And then Yunho happened. The older man has always been there for him, but one day it just clicked, they started making sense. Changmin could no longer sleep around, couldn't be a carefree bachelor, even before they got together he felt guilty for sleeping with other people. He didn't really want anyone else, so he stopped, waited. He is so whipped, but the worst part is that he doesn't mind. Yunho is endgame for him.  
Yunho's parents love Christmas almost as much as the dancer himself, so their house is... bright. Very bright, and when they finally arrive Changmin is almost blinded by it. But Yunho looks delighted, so he decides against making any rude comments. Besides, he is so giddy and excited, that he can't focus on anything but his boyfriend. He even stays put when Yunho's parents hug him. He hates being hugged by almost everyone, so Yunho sends a curious glance his way. He just shrugs, it's not like he can explain without spoiling the surprised.  
They are told to wash up before dinner, and Changmin really, really wants to kiss Yunho until they are both breathless, but the older man locks himself in the bathroom before he gets the chance. It throws him off, Yunho is usually the one who initiates kissing. Maybe he is tired, Changmin definitely is, even under all that excitement he can still feel the exhaustion sitting in his bones. It will go away soon enough, after few days of celebrating, eating and having sex. Sex is exhausting as well, but it invigorates him at the same time.  
He decides against shaving because he is too hungry to care. He does refresh himself after Yunho is done in the bathroom, out of simple respect. When he enters the bedroom again his boyfriend is sitting on a bed, face hidden in his hands.  
“Is everything alright?” he asks, kneeling in front of his best friend.  
“Yes, sorry. It's just... could you not do it during Christmas? Please, I... I can't, it's too hard.”  
“Do what?” Changmin asks through the clenched throat, heart beating so fast that he can hardly hear anything.  
“I know it's been hard for you. Your duties, I know you don't like it. And I understand that you needed someone close, someone who can help you when things get too difficult for one person to handle. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, and even though it hurts, I understand and forgive you. Just please, don't break up with me during Christmas.”  
“What the fuck.”  
“Don't swear,” Yuno scolds him, probably out of habit more than anything.  
“Why would I want to break up with you?”  
“You've been acting weird ever since I picked you up, and I know that you grew close with one of the guys you're working with.”  
The thing is, Changmin has no idea who Yunho is talking about. Sure, he made friends, he was _forced_ to make friends, but he would sooner suck Siwon's dick while in drag than fuck any of them. He can hardly remember their names when Yunho is close to him, it's so ridiculous that he wants to laugh, but he won't because his boyfriend looks dead serious.  
“I didn't cheat on you. I'd never cheat on you, I'm not JaeJoong,” he spits out their ex-member's name, just thinking about it makes him seethe. “The last thing I want is to break up with you. You will have to send the army after me, if you ever want to get rid of me, okay? I'm acting weird because... Let me show you.”  
Changmin's whole plan is going up in flames, but it doesn't matter anymore because Yunho is _sad_ right now, and he needs to fix it as fast as possible. He rummages through his bag, quickly finding a small, black box. Nothing special on the outside, the box holds a simple, white gold engagement ring. Yunho makes a choking sound immediately followed by a cross between laugh and a gasp.  
“I... what? I... I mean, what?”  
“I wanted to propose,” Changmin whines, “I had everything planned, it would be sweet and romantic, and absolutely disgusting. You would love it so much.”  
“I'm sure I would,” Yunho whispers, still staring at the ring. Changmin takes his hand because he already knows the answer, he can see it in the way Yunho's eyes are shining with unshed tears, the way his shoulder start to shake.  
“Will you marry me, Jung Yunho?” he asks almost jokingly, but the other man shakes his head vigorously, mouthing 'yes, yes, yes' at the same time. Changmin has never rendered him speechless before, so he wants to pat himself on the back. It might be completely different from what he planned, but he is okay with that as long as Yunho agrees to marry him.  
“I love you more than anyone else in this world,” he says, allowing himself to be soppy. The gold band looks beautiful on Yunho's finger, and it feels cold against Changmin's lips when he presses a small kiss to his fiancé's hand. He doesn't cry, why would he? It's not tears on his face, absolutely not.


End file.
